1. Field
Embodiments relate to a resist underlayer composition, a method of forming patterns using the same, and a semiconductor integrated circuit device including the patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, developing an ultra-fine technique having a pattern of several to several tens nanometer size has been considered. Such ultrafine techniques require effective lithographic techniques.
One type of lithographic technique may include providing a material layer on a semiconductor substrate; coating a photoresist layer thereon; exposing and developing the same to provide a photoresist pattern; and etching the material layer using the photoresist pattern as a mask.
According to small-sizing the pattern to be formed, it may be difficult to provide a fine pattern having an excellent profile by only above-mentioned typical lithographic technique. Accordingly, a layer, called a hardmask layer, may be formed between the material layer to be etched and the photoresist layer to provide a fine pattern.